Empat Belas Terakhir
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Yamanaka Ino adalah kekasih seorang penulis terkenal, Kyuubi Kurama. Ino ingin malam Valentine-nya dihabiskan berdua olehnya dan kekasihnya tentu saja. "Ino, aku ingin kau berhitung dari satu sampai empat belas. Bisa 'kan?" / Naruto Uzumaki and Yamanaka Ino / Tema : Empat Belas / Special for LOVE4INO / Chara Death / Slight ShikaIno


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Ino Y. and Naruto U.  
Tema : Empat Belas  
_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO _**_© **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

WARNING INSIDE! FRESH OUTSIDE /oy  
[ OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc ]

Special for Inocentric.  
Terima kasih buat sumber inspirasiku, Koyoshan-chan.

**.**

**LOVE4INO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto's POV

.

_DOR! DOR! DOR! _

_Tiga peluru telah berhasil menumbangkan dua orang dewasa dalam waktu yang singkat. Dua orang dewasa itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari tubuh mereka. Mereka tersenyum miris, menahan segala perih yang menjalar di tubuh mereka. Kedua bola mata si pria bertemu dengan kedua bola mata wanita yang dikasihinya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh wanita yang sama-sama menahan sakit yang dirasakan pula oleh tubuhnya._

_Para penembak tersenyum puas karena berhasil menumbangkan kedua targetnya. Di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa merah muda, dua orang dewasa dengan rambut kuning mencolok dan merah membara berpelukan di tengah ruangan itu, berbagi perih, duka, dan kebahagiaan karena maut pun tak sanggup memisahkan mereka berdua, sehingga membuat mereka kembali kepada Sang Pencipta bersama-sama, seperti ketika mereka berdiri di depan altar, lima tahun yang lalu._

_Tubuh mungil seorang anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi di sebuah kamar pas bergetar tak karuan. Mata biru shappire-nya berkaca-kaca, dan siap runtuh kapanpun ia mau. Tangannya memegang erat kain berwarna putih, yang biasanya digunakan untuk menutupi orang yang sedang mencoba pakaian di butik itu. Tepat di saat sepasang suami-istri itu ambruk dengan posisi si pria memeluk wanitanya, shappire-nya meneteskan air mata. Menangis pilu. Tak jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Di tanggal empat belas bulan kedua, di Hari Valentine. Dan, bocah laki-laki itu adalah… Aku._

Suara pulpen bertinta hitam beradu dengan kerasnya meja kayu di suatu kamar hotel. Kututup sebuah buku bersampul coklat, dan meletakan kembali buku itu ke dalam laci. Kupandang sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kerjaku, sambil tersenyum miris. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis, di mana ada orang tua yang terlihat ceria bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keempat. Satu-satunya foto keluarga yang kupunya, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

Sudah empat belas tahun semenjak kejadian penembakan itu, dan aku belum bisa melupakannya. Hatiku masih rapuh setiap kali mimpi-mimpi kejadian penembakan itu mampir setiap malam di benakku. Kehilangan ayah dan ibu di saat yang bersamaan, membuat aku benar-benar _drop_. Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu, tinggal sendirian berpindah-pindah tempat, membawa luka yang belum juga kering.

Layar _handphone-_ku menyala, menampilkan satu pesan masuk ke _e-mail_-ku. Segera kuraih alat komunikasi yang kupunya itu, dan membuka pesan masuk yang kuterima. Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis begitu kubaca siapa si pengirim pesan.

_To : kyuubikurama _

_From : inobarbie23 _

_Subject : abcdefghijkl_

_Berhenti menulis dan jemput aku! Sudah jam berapa ini, Kyu-sama?_

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca pesan itu. "Perempuan memang tidak bisa menunggu," kataku pelan. Kulirik jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul lima sore. Bagaimana bisa aku membuat gadis ini menunggu satu jam lamanya dari waktu yang dijanjikan? Pantas saja dia sampai mau repot-repot mengirimiku pesan.

Kutinggalkan meja kerja yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk menghasilkan banyak karya tulisku, dan beralih menuju lemari kayu ukuran besar untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untukku.

.

.

Ino's POV

.

Pantulan diriku di cermin begitu sempurna. Rambut _platinum blonde_-ku yang biasa dikuncir _ponytail_ kini aku urai. Kubiarkan poni panjangku menutupi sebagian wajah ini seperti biasanya, sementara rambut di bagian kiri kuberi pemanis—jepit berwarna ungu, warna kesukaanku.

Seharusnya, aku sudah berada di suatu tempat bersama seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai pacarku ini. Sayangnya, dia terlambat dan sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam. Aku yakin, dia sedang sibuk menulis seperti biasanya. Maka dari itu, terpaksa kukirim pesan padanya untuk segera menjemputku.

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan menuju ruang keluarga, lebih baik aku menunggu Uzumaki Naruto—pacarku—di sana. _Dress_ yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh lantai—hanya menyisakan satu jengkal dari lantai—berayun mengikuti irama langkah kakiku.

Dua orang pria tampak berbincang-bincang dengan wajah serius mereka. Kubiarkan diriku menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. "_Tousan~_!" sapaku pada pria yang berambut pirang, yang wajahnya Ia wariskan kepadaku.

Ayah tersenyum. "Cantik sekali putri _tousan_ yang satu ini. Mau ke mana?" tanyanya begitu aku duduk di salah satu sofa kosong.

"_Tousan_ lupa sekarang hari apa?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah memberikan pertanyaan pada ayahku—Yamanaka Inoichi.

Kedua mata ayah melirik pria yang jauh lebih muda dibanding dirinya. Rambutnya hitam dan dikuncir tinggi-tinggi menyerupai nanas. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, begitu ayah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sekarang Hari Kasih Sayang," kataku sambil tersenyum ceria. Ayah mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kini perhatianku terpusat pada pria yang menjadi teman berbincang ayah tadi. Umurnya sama sepertiku, kita hanya berselisih satu hari saja. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman usil padanya, membuatnya meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan hawa-hawa kejahilanku padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru—pria teman berbincang ayah—memutuskan untuk membuka jalan keusilanku padanya. Menyebalkan memang karena dia tahu semua gerak-geriku tanpa aku beri tahu.

"Tidak berkencan dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku disusul kekehan dari mulutku.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya, tanda bahwa dia bosan dengan pertanyaanku. Jujur saja, sebagai sahabatnya, aku khawatir dia tidak punya masa depan yang indah. Dia bagaikan laki-laki yang anti dengan perempuan, bukan anti juga _sih_, dia hanya tidak ingin direpotkan oleh perempuan. Jadi, itulah alasan Shikamaru masih berstatus _single_ sampai sekarang.

"_Mendokusai!_" Begitulah dia, dengan satu kata keramatnya, dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Jika belum mengenal Shikamaru, mungkin tangan ini rasanya gatal dan hendak memukul kepala nanasnya yang mirip rumah _Spongebob Squarepants_ itu.

"Malam ini dia ada tugas, Ino-chan. Makanya dia tidak bisa berkencan seperti kau dan Kyu-sama-mu itu." Ayah tersenyum ke arahku dan sesekali melirik Shikamaru. Pasti ayah sengaja mengatakannya untuk membela anak sahabatnya ini.

"Tugas di Hari Valentine? Atasanmu kejam sekali ya, menyuruh anak buahnya bekerja di Hari Valentine," kataku mengeluarkan pendapat. Lalu, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan memejamkan mataku. "Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak masalah akan hal itu, justru dengan adanya tugas di Hari Valentine ini, kau tidak akan merasakan kesendirianmu di tengah-tengah pasangan romantis malam ini," sindirku dengan mata terpejam. Kubayangkan ekspresi terpuruk Shikamaru karena terus disinggung mengenai statusnya sekarang. Menghina para _jomblo_ di Hari Valentine memang menyenangkan, ya?

Layar _handphone-_ku menampilkan sebuah _email_ masuk dari kekasihku. Tanpa membuatnya menunggu, aku langsung keluar rumah dan bahkan kelupaan berpamitan pada ayah. Ah ya sudahlah… sudah terlanjur ini.

.

.

Author's POV

.

Kedua pasang bola mata berwarna biru—dengan biru yang berbeda—bertemu satu sama lain. Laki-laki dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, ketika sepasang _aquamarine_ menatapnya tajam. Naruto—laki-laki dengan mata _blue shappire-_nya tersenyum penuh penyesalan karena telah membuat Ino—perempuan dengan mata _aquamarine—_menunggu.

"Aku kira tidak jadi datang," sindir Ino.

Ibu jari Naruto bermain di pipi kenyal kekasihnya. Naruto tahu, bahwa kekasihnya paling senang bila ada seseorang yang memainkan pipinya seperti ini. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang di hari jadi kita yang keempat belas, kan?" balas Naruto. Rona merah di kedua pipi Ino semakin terlihat nyata.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino mencoba mengalihkan seringai Naruto yang melihat kedua pipinya merona.

Jam tangan pemberian Ino dua bulan yang lalu, menunjukan waktu sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. "Masih ada waktu," ucap Naruto langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju kendaraan roda duanya berada. Padahal Ino sendiri tak mengerti maksud kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Menjemput seorang putri dengan motor?" komentar Ino begitu Naruto sudah siap melajukan motornya, tinggal menunggu penumpang istimewanya duduk dan menemaninya.

"Mau jalan kaki?" canda Naruto dan berhasil membuat Ino duduk manis di belakangnya. "Berangkat _dattebayo_!" seru Naruto dan langsung melaju cepat di jalanan dengan motor pribadinya. Kedua tangan Ino memeluk Naruto, tak ingin membiarkan tubuh rampingnya jatuh terbentur aspal jalanan.

.

.

.

"Pernah mendengar mitos-mitos angka empat belas, Ino-_hime_?" goda Naruto sambil menjilat es krim vanilanya. Bola mata birunya tidak melihat manik biru di sebelahnya, sepasang _shappire_ itu memilih untuk memandangi puluhan bintang di atasnya.

Ino menggeleng. Sisa es krim coklatnya mengotori dagunya, membuat Naruto harus membersihkan sisa es krim itu dengan ibu jarinya. Untungnya keadaan taman saat ini sangat sepi. Padahal hari ini adalah Hari Valentine, dan harusnya taman ini ramai dipenuhi oleh puluhan pasangan yang sedang merayakan hari kasih sayang itu.

"Sebagian orang percaya, angka empat dan empat belas itu merupakan angka kematian," kata Naruto.

"Tapi, angka empat belas itu mempertemukanku dengan penulis novel keren yang kini menjadi kekasihku." Bibir Ino membentuk senyum manis. Apalagi wajah cantiknya dihiasi cahaya bintang, membuatnya semakin manis dibandingkan es krim vanila yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Telepon genggam Naruto bergetar di saku celananya, tapi Naruto justru tak mengindahkan getaran telepon genggamnya itu. Ia justru mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menutupi sesuatu dari gadis yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Ino, kau tahu 'kan orang tuaku sudah meninggal empat belas tahun yang lalu, tepat di Hari Valentine?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih. Sebenarnya air matanya nyaris jatuh, kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa di sampingnya ada gadis yang sama sekali tidak boleh melihat setetes air matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Firasat buruk menggerogoti hati Ino, namun Ino tetap berusaha santai. Jarang sekali seorang seceria Naruto mau mengungkit kisah pilunya, meskipun itu dengan Ino yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Kepala bermahkota _platinum blonde_ Ia sandarkan di bahu Naruto, tangan kirinya memeluk perut kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak memintamu untuk mengungkit kejadian empat belas tahun silam, Naruto-kun," kata Ino. Naruto tersenyum tipis, andai Ino bisa melihat senyuman tipis itu, mungkin Ino akan makin jatuh cinta dibuatnya.

"Hanya berbagi kepedihanku saja," balas Naruto sambil menggunakan tangan kanannya yang menganggur dari es krim untuk mengacak-acak kepala Ino, membuat si empunya kepala menggerutu dibuatnya.

Mereka menghabiskan es krim dalam keadaan diam, hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka percakapan. "Ino..."

"Ada apa Naruto?" jawab Ino sambil menarik kepalanya dari bahu Naruto dan menatap mata _blue shappire-_nya.

Sedari tadi HP milik Naruto masih bergetar namun ia tetap membiarkannya dan fokus pada wanita yang berada dihadapannya. "Ino, aku ingin kau berhitung dari satu sampai empat belas. Bisa 'kan?" tanyanya tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis,

Ino heran dengan permintaan Naruto. "Untuk apa Naruto?" tanya meminta kepastian.

"Turuti saja, " jawab Naruto singkat.

Ino menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah." Ino mulai mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mulai berhitung. "Satu… du—"

Baru saja Ino mulai berhitung Naruto menyelanya. "Pelan-pelan Ino," titahnya pada si pemilik mata _aquamarine. _Naruto menatap _aquamarine_ kekasihnya penuh arti, seperti seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ino mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan senyum dari bibirnya yang merah merona dan melanjutkan kembali berhitung dari awal. "Satu… dua…"

Pada hitungan kedua Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yang panjang. Dikeluarkan dan dibukanya kotak kecil berwarna ungu—warna kesukaan kekasihnya. Ketika dibuka sebuah kilauan terpancar dari dalamnya, cincin itu memiliki bentuk bunga mawar yang terbuat dari intan. Di tengah cincin itu terselip surat yang digulung rapi.

Ino berdecak kagum melihat pemberian dari kekasihnya itu. Ino merasa hari itu adalah hari paling spesial bagi hidupnya. Ia bahkan mulai mengenyahkan firasat buruknya.

"Jangan berhenti mennghitung Ino," ucap Naruto sedikit membentak namun tetap memegang kotak berwarna ungu itu.

Ino heran namun ia tetap melanjutkan hitungannya. "Tiga… em—"

DOR! DOR!

Tepat akan hitungan keempat terdengar suara tembakan. Tembakan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ino yang kaget menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika Ino melihat Naruto, tubuh Naruto telah dilumuri banyak darah. Ino tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Naru…" kata Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto kembali menyela kalimat kekasihnya itu. "Tetaplah berhitung, Ino-chan! Aku mohon, jangan hiraukan aku," sela Naruto.

Firasat buruk Ino ternyata benar akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Li-ma.. E-nam.." lanjutnya sambil terisak. Dadanya seketika sakit melihat Naruto yang terluka.

Tiba-tiba muncul banyak polisi yang mengerumuni mereka. Ino kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, ketika ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah polisi itu, ia kaget melihat salah satu di antara mereka semua. Sosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan dikuncir tinggi-tinggi menyerupai nanas. Ino tidak terima kekasihnya terluka apalagi yang menembaknya adalah sahabatnya. Dengan kesal Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun ada tangan besar yang menahannya.

"Duduklah kembali, Ino. Lanjutkan hitunganmu!" kata Naruto menahan emosi kekasihnya. Seulas senyuman mewarnai wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan senyuman Naruto dan tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya, Ino dengan terisak melanjutkan kembali hitungannya.

"Tujuh... Delapan... Sembilan… Sepuluh…"

Selesai berhitung kesepuluh Naruto memasangkan cincin yang berkilau itu pada jari manis Ino yang lentik. Diambilnya surat yang tergulung tadi, dibukanya telapak tangan kekasihnya yang lebih kecil dibanding miliknya. Gulungan surat itu ia letakan di atas telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Sebelas... Dua belas... Tiga belas..." Ino melanjutkan berhitung.

Sepasang mata _blue shappire _menatap Ino dan seakan berbicara untuk membaca surat yang berada ditelapak tangannya. Ino mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya Ia tak mampu melihat kekasihnya yang sedang terluka itu. Tapi, ini permintaan kekasihnya sendiri, mau tak mau, enak tak enak, Ino harus bisa melakukannya demi kekasih yang sangat dicintanya itu.

Ino membuka gulungan kertas itu. Tulisan rapi sang kekasih membuatnya tak kuasa meneteskan air mata. _Make up_-nya dibiarkan luntur. Tak peduli seberantakan apa penampilannya sekarang.

_**Happy Valentine!  
Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu.  
Maaf sudah sering membuatmu menunggu, membuatmu emosi, membuatmu menangis, dan apapun yang membuat hatimu terluka.  
Mungkin, mencintai seorang anak kepala polisi pun itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan.**_

_**Aku sudah mengatakan 'kan makna dibalik angka empat belas?  
Aku akan membuktikannya padamu dan aku ingin, kau selalu mengingat angka empat belas ini.**_

"Empat belas…"

Tubuh Naruto nyaris terjatuh ke depan, untungnya Ino dengan sigap menahan tubuh kekasihnya yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Aroma darah bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Naruto menyeruak masuk lewat indra penciuman Ino. Surat dari Naruto pun masih ia genggam di saat kedua tangannya memeluk Naruto.

Beberapa polisi menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh maut itu. Mereka secara paksa melepas pelukan Ino dari tubuh Naruto. Tenaga Ino yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding mereka membuat Ino terpaksa melepas kekasihnya pergi.

"JAHAT! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!" teriak Ino histeris melihat kekasihnya tak lagi dalam dekapannya.

Ino tak mengerti. Tidak ada yang Ino mengerti dari semua kejadian ini. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, dan mengherankan. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah taman. Semua polisi yang bertugas pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, kecuali Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dengan wajah bersalahnya. Laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu pun tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hati sahabatnya itu. Tetapi, ini semua adalah tuntutan pekerjaannya. Jika boleh memilih pun, Shikamaru tak tega melakukan ini semua.

Pria keturunan Nara itu duduk di sebelah Ino, tepat di tempat di mana Naruto tadi duduk.

"MAU APA KAU? PUAS SUDAH MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU SENDIRI? KENAPA KAU JAHAT, NARA SHIKAMARU? KENAPA?" tanya Ino tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Emosinya harus dia keluarkan saat ini juga, jika tidak Ia akan depresi.

Tangan Shikamaru mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya. Surat itu surat dari Naruto yang ditujukan padanya dan juga Ino. "Bacalah," kata Shikamaru memberikan surat itu.

Ino menarik surat itu dan melihat setiap goresan penulisnya. '_Ini tulisan Naruto,'_ batinnya.

_**Nara Shikamaru,  
aku mohon berikan surat ini pada Ino ketika aku sudah dibawa oleh polisi. Berikan padanya secepat yang kau bisa, jika dia menolaknya, paksa dia untuk membacanya. Aku mohon bantuannya.**_

_**Yamanaka Ino,  
jangan menangisi kepergianku, aku tak pantas untuk ditangisi.  
Seandainya kau tahu, aku lahir di keluarga koruptor. Aku benci itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah takdirku.  
Aku sudah hancur, dan tak pantas untuk mendampingimu.  
Laki-laki yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu ini, hanyalah seorang bandar narkoba yang berkedok seorang penulis. Bahkan, aku sendiri tak sanggup membicarakannya langsung padamu tentang pekerjaan gelapku ini. Maafkan aku!  
Jangan salahkan Nara-san,  
aku yang memintanya untuk membunuhku.  
Dengan begitu aku tahu, bahwa Nara-san akan menjaga kekasihku ini dengan baik karena bersalah sudah membunuhku. Ideku brilian, kan?  
Tetap ingat aku sebagai kekasih yang menyebalkan dattebayo!  
I love you forever, Yamanaka Ino.  
\- Naruto –**_

"NARU NO BAKA!" teriak Ino sambil terisak. Ino tak menyangka sudah dibohongi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Selama ini Naruto menutupi semuanya, Ino sangat sakit hati.

Ia tak mampu menanggung semua rasa sakit yang sekarang dideritanya. Ia menangis kencang, sehingga dia sendiri lelah. Matanya sembab dan wajah manisnya tertutupi deraian air mata, membuktikan hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Sebagai laki-laki, Shikamaru tentu tahu apa yang Ino rasakan. Semakin kencang Ino menangis, semakin keras suara isakannya, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dia sudah membunuh masa depan sahabatnya, dengan cara membunuh Naruto. Tak kuasa melihat Ino, dipeluknya Ino dengan erat dan dibiarkannya Ino menangis dalam dekapannya.

'_Aku menjaga Ino, demi dirimu, Naruto,'_ janji Shikamaru dalam hati.

Setelah Ino selesai menangis, Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mencium puncak kepala wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf aku lancang," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bersalah.

Namun permintaan maaf Shikamaru hanya membuat Ino terpuruk dan menangis kembali. Hati Ino tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Tapi, ia bingung apakah ia harus membenci Shikamaru yang telah membunuh Naruto, atau tidak.

Ino sudah terlalu lama menangis dan ia pun pingsan, dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap badan Ino. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala _bridal style_.

"Sebegitu besarkah cintanya pada seorang Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru membawa tubuh ramping yang rapuh itu meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

Maaf banget buat pembaca karena gak bisa memberikan kepuasan dalam fanfic ini. Semoga pembaca gak protes perihal kejadian Naruto tadi.  
Ide yang muncul yaa cuma ini, begitu _search_ di gugel tentang angka **empat belas** (saking pusingnya sama tema).  
Semoga fanfic ini gak hanya jadi sampah di event **LOVE4INO.  
**Apalagi cuma jadi pajangan di arsip **NaruIno.**

Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan pembaca!

Lain kali akan mencoba lebih baik dalam hal tulis menulis :)

_Mind RnR ?_


End file.
